AMIDALA
by 00Rambunctious00
Summary: Queen Amidala was known for her bravery and strength during difficult times. But, a secret weapon was always counted out in the tales of triumph: the handmaidens. Read how "Queen Amidala" was not just a single girl, rather an entire team of women saving the planet one crisis at a time.
1. 1

_**1**_

* * *

It was one of the simplest coronations the planet of Naboo had ever witnessed. A young queen simply resting her hand on an oath and solemnly swearing to protect her people. No gimmicks, no parades, no parties.

The planet was in a deep devastation after the reign of King Veruna. After the king resigned his position, a new leader was forced to be elected and thrown into office.

That leader was Padmé Naberrie.

* * *

"I am Queen Amidala." The young girl repeated it over and over while staring at the expressionless face before her in the mirror. The line of red lipstick between her lips. The pale face seemed less tragic than the unruly headdress she adorned on top of her head. "I am Queen Amidala."

"How many times do you have to say it before you actually _believe_ it?!" A handmaiden chirped, rustling around in the queen's closet. She yanked out a black feathered dress and shook her head, "So they people expect you to stick to tradition?"

The queen twirled around to face her handmaiden. She faintly smiled and nodded silently. She could feel every pound of the headdress teetering on top of her delicate head, but she remained poised and proper. "The people have chosen me to be their ruler, it's the least I can do."

"Well, I think it's stupid."

"Sabé, you shouldn't say such things. The royal monarchy of Naboo is sacred and meant to be _kept_ sacred."

"Padme, my dear Padme," Sabé stuck the black dress back into the closet and faced the queen, "I am your decoy now. So that means _I_ have to wear some of these hideous outfits as well!"

Padme smirked and glanced over in another mirror in the corner. What she saw was a young and fragile queen staring back at her. _Why did I have to do this? Couldn't they of picked someone from the council that was wiser and smarter than me?_

A knock at her chamber doors interrupted her thoughts. She glanced over at Sabé and nodded. The handmaiden sprung to the door and cracked it open.

"The queen is requesting personal time before her first speech."

"Well, such an inquisitive young individual! Do tell her I wish her the best of luck…"

Padme could recognize that voice from anyone. "Let him in." Her voice boomed and bounced on the walls, rippling through the room. _Wow… Maybe I do have this whole authoritative figure thing down._

Sabé dragged the doors open and allowed the elder man inside. He greeted the queen with a quick keel and kiss on the hand.

"Senator Palpatine, I'm honored to be in your presence."

Palpatine glanced up and croaked, "Darling, it is _I_ who should be honored to be in _your_ presence, remember?"

The queen winced a tad and returned to her mirror. Sabé rushed over and gingerly applied white face paint, just to make it seem like she was doing something productive in front of the senator.

"And what brings you by on such short notice?" Amidala made eye contact with the senator through the mirror and latched on, not allowing him to stray away.

"Well, I was wondering if you needed anything before the big speech. It _is_ your first speech as the leader of a planet you know."

Padme nodded silently. After a couple seconds of stillness, she shook her head and shot a glare at Sabé. The handmaiden scooted away from the queen and over to the senator. "The queen needs her personal time." The girl whispered to him.

Palpatine chuckled and waved his hand around in the air. Before he closed the door to the chamber, he muttered, "Well, you sure have got the _spoiled_ characteristic down…"

Once again, Sabé and Padme were alone in the room. "That guys gives me the creeps." Sabé blurted, hopping on a luxurious couch and stretching out. Padme nodded again and brushed some wisps of hair out of her eyes.

"Hey, you aren't scared about this speech. You'll be great."

"I hope so."

"The guy that makes the speeches should be here any minute. Then its show time! Do you think I should learn how to deliver speeches so that when I stand in for you, I know how you act?"

"Sabé—"

"And if you pronounce a few words wrong, I would know to pronounce them wrong too?"

"Sabé…"

"And if you keep shifting weight on a certain foot, that I should shift weight too?"

"Sabé! Enough! You are really stressing me out right now!"

The handmaiden turned three different shades of red. She rebutted by helping Amidala into her throne room dress. After a couple curses to the planet later, the dress and headdress were on tight.

"You look great." Sabé whispered.

"All thanks to you." Amidala replied. She turned and hugged her handmaiden, not letting go for a good three minutes. A rap at the door interrupted their embrace.

Sabé cracked the door open. She then pulled the heavy wooden door all the way open and gestured a guard over to the queen.

The guard bowed and kissed the queen's hand. "I have important papers to deliver."

"Very well." Padme had to put on a strict and powerful persona when she was Queen Amidala. She slowly began to realize that the only person she could act normal around was Sabé.

The guard awkwardly handed the queen the papers, bowed one too many times, and leaped out of the room.

Padme ripped open the sealed envelope and began to rehearse her speech. As she skimmed the neatly typed words on the paper, she could overhear the large crowd that formed outside of Theed Palace. Sabé whistled loudly and added, "Look at all those people."

Padme finished her practice and glanced in the mirror. "I am Queen Amidala."

Sabé called the royal guards up to the chamber, and the group headed towards the balcony…


	2. 2

**_2_**

The young queen's smooth hands brushed against her soft velvet dress as she glided toward the large glass doors that led out to the balcony. The doors were covered by two extra-long red drapes, restricting anyone seeing in and anyone seeing out. Queen Amidala stood and waited patiently for the guards to pull away the drapes and expose her to the enormous crowd.

Sabé waited on the sidelines. She could feel her pulse beating out of her skin for her friend. The nerves were wound up tight in her body. Knowing that she was the "stand-in" for the queen was daunting. This would eventually have to be her, addressing such a large mass of humans. Everyone would listen and record her. She could never slip up...

The drapes were pulled aside and exposed the queen in a quick bright flash. The crowd roared in acceptance. The royal guards then unlocked the glass doors and whipped them open. One of the burly men placed his gruff hand on the young girl's back and heaved her out on the balcony.

Queen Amidala accepted the applause with tiny bows of her head. She hid her emotions-as all royalty of Naboo should—and prolonged her pout. She shimmied up to the single microphone hooked on the side of the rail of the balcony. Amidala folded her hands together and began her speech.

"My dear people of Naboo," her voice boomed, silencing the people, "I have accepted my term as your faithful servant to the wellbeing of the planet. As queen, I strive to keep you all protected and vow to hold true to that promise. I also vow to hold true to the traditions of the old order of Naboo government. On the behalf of the Royal House of Theed, I humbly thank you for electing me your queen."

She glanced down at the crowd. One by one, the crowd began to chant "Long live Amidala!" It wasn't long until the entire courtyard was shaking with the voices in unison, adoring and admiring their new leader.

Queen Amidala didn't smile.

* * *

Padme was changing into her third outfit of the day. The one that Sabé was holding up was her absolute favorite. It was her free flowing, silk, cream colored dress that couldn't possibly bind her body up into an abstract figure. Sabé smiled quickly when she saw the relief on the young queen's face.

"I knew you'd like it."

"It's something that finally looks like something a _normal_ person would wear!" Padme giggled. She beckoned Sabé to bring the dress to her on the couch. Sabé did as she was told and watched Padme snuggle the new garment, "Oh! It's silk. I don't think you understand how happy I am to see normal clothes!"

Sabé smiled quietly. She was slowly realizing that the queen who literally had everything at her fingertips was so overjoyed at a simple piece of cloth. Maybe being a decoy to a queen would teach her lessons?

But her thoughts were interrupted when there was a sharp pound at the door of the chamber. She scuttled over to the door, but whirled around to check the queen's getup. Padme bolted off the couch and ducked into the closet where all her dresses were.

Sabé whizzed back around and swung open the heavy door. A royal guard was standing tall in the entrance. He carried a long golden staff adorned with delicate carvings. He slammed the rod into the ground twice and shouted, "I must deliver a message to Queen Amidala!"

The handmaiden tensed up. _Oh god… What do I tell this creep?!_ "Queen Amidala has stepped out at the moment."

The guard's eyes bolted down to make piercing eye contact with Sabé. "Out?!" His voice roared.

"Out." Sabé whispered.

"Out?"

" _Out._ "

"Ou—"

"May I take a message?" The girl had no time for some old man to bother her on where Padme hid. He straightened up again and shouted, "The Jedi Order has requested a meeting with Her Royal Highness at the Jedi Temple on the planet of Coruscant."

Sabé waited a couple of seconds and nodded. "Well, I'll tell her."

"It is urgent!"

Sabé was already half way finished closing the door, "Oh definitely." The slammed the door and bolted it up with locks. Padme emerged from the closet in her silk gown.

"The Jedi—"

"I know. I was listening the entire time." Padme's voice was sweet and angelic. It made Sabé feel somewhat safe and accepted, something that the Queen Amidala facade lacked greatly. Padme strolled over to her dresser and glanced in the mirror, "I've never liked the Jedi."

"Really? They've defended so many! They are galactic heroes against the Sith!"

"I know. I didn't fail history, Sabé. I've just never understood why we have such a strong connection to them. I feel like, as queen, I should do what I feel is right and break that bridge. Why must I visit the Jedi and chat with them?!"

Sabé perked up. A wonderful idea began formulating in her head. "Hey, Padme, how about _I_ take your place?! I am your decoy after all. You stay here and run Theed and the planet, and I will go speak to the Jedi."

"Won't that make them wonder why there are two queens at one time?"

"Not if they never find out. You, the guard, and I are the only ones that know. And the guard already knows that you have a decoy."

"I can only use that in emergencies. War and problems like that."

"The Jedi Temple requesting your presence sounds serious."

Padme slouched on her dresser and combed her manicured fingers through her chocolate brown hair. "How about you stay in the palace as the queen and I go to the temple?" The fingers not in her hair were drumming on the cherry wood dresser.

"You make the final call."

"Well, let's go with that plan. I will deal with the foreign affairs and you handle Theed. Nothing bad should happen while I am away. We aren't at any wars I hope."

"You… hope?"

Padme froze and glanced over at her handmaiden, "Sabé, I just got this job. I have no idea who our enemies are."

And they began to pack her bags to Coruscant.


	3. 3

_**3**_

The Royal Starship pulled into the hangar of the Jedi Temple. Yoda, a small green creature that was a master of the force, waited patiently for the door of the ship to drop down and the queen emerge. Queen Amidala's long black traveling gown flowed down past her feet, making it exceptionally difficult to take long steps in. Her headdress was a net of purple silk that extended past her shoulders in length. The queen hated this outfit.

She brought along Rabé, another handmaiden, to assist in names. The queen spotted Yoda from the entryway in which she stood and stared.

"Yoda, Jedi master." Rabé mumbled.

The queen began her shuffle down the ramp with Rabé and two royal guards by her side. Yoda smiled and bobbed his little head, "Welcome."

Queen Amidala nodded silently. The green creature motioned toward a large door and cocked his head to the side, "Waiting for you, they are."

"They?" Amidala's voice boomed.

"Jedi Council."

"What matters of business are we discussing, Master Yoda?"

Yoda chuckled quietly and shook his head in protest. There were no more words between the two by the time they got to the door, which took extremely long due to the queen and Yoda's short steps. Yoda pushed open the doors and they entered the building.

Young padawans scampered about with their teachers, kicking and throwing fists in the air. Queen Amidala was around some of the kids' ages. The teachers would grab the pupils' arms and push them aside when they saw the royal girl walking by. Some didn't know what to do except simply bow as if she were some sort of leader to them.

The group entered an elevator and took it to the top floor. The ride was awkwardly quiet the entire way up. Queen Amidala glanced over at Yoda and found him to be lost in thought. He looked peaceful and contempt, something she would _never_ be.

The ding of the bell sounded quicker than she had thought. The doors whooshed open to a tastefully decorated room with the finest satin and plush furniture. There was another large door that looked heavy to push.

"Sit, you must. Be back, I will." Yoda grumbled as he stepped out of the elevator.

Queen Amidala _couldn't_ sit. Something of her outfit would go flying off and the impact of her appearance would go down the drain. She exchanged glances with Rabé, who motioned over to a small chair that seemed quite harmless compared to the large, fluffy couches. Amidala shuffled over to the wooden seat and plopped down.

Yoda cracked open the door and slid in the room. She heard many deep voices and mumblings. The girl inside the queen facade became very anxious and sweaty. Rabé nudged the queen and whispered, "I know it might seem scary. I know all the names and information of these creatures. There is _nothing_ to be worried about." The queen smiled and nodded slowly.

Yoda's tiny head popped though the crack of the doorway and motioned for the queen to enter. Amidala rose, pausing to check for loose accessories, and tip toed in the room.

She exchanged glances with all of the Jedi in the room. They were staring her down, reading her like a book from head to toe. Amidala stood tall and regal and kept herself from shuddering.

"Queen Amidala of Naboo, I am honored to be in your presence." A built and stern colored man announced. His voice echoed in the room and bounded off the walls and rang through her ears.

Rabé whispered, "Mace Windu, Jedi Master."

"You have requested my presence." Amidala's boomed right back, taking back a strange looking creature in the corner.

"We wanted to reassure your trust in us." A long-necked alien's raspy voice replied.

"Poof, Jedi Master." A small voice squeaked in the queen's ear.

Amidala shifted her glance to Poof and replied, "I embody no trust in the Jedi nor Sith. I prefer to keep my people away from trouble."

"You make profound statements of the Jedi?" A strangely shaped forehead of a man murmured.

"Ki-Adi-Mundi, Jedi Master."

Amidala darted her eyes towards him, "With all due respect, you entice the Sith with your good works."

"The child is smarter than I imagined!" Mace Windu chortled, leaning back in his chair. "We also bring news to you that is not so positive…"

"Forgive me, Master Windu, but I am in no position to bargain my planet because you will threaten my people with a false rumor of the Sith invading. I have seen you Jedi take over entire planets for bases and trouble. Wiping out entire races because of the wars you attract with your enemy—the Sith."

"Darth Sideous is planting a trade blockade on your planet."

Amidala felt her feet take a few steps back in shock. _No. Remain calm and keep your dignity…_

"A blockade?"

"The Nemodians are key components in their plan. They want your planet, your highness."

"The Naboo people share the land with the Gungans. They cannot take over two races!"

"The Sith are heartless. They will take what they want and not feel a shred of emotion." Mace Windu exhaled loudly, "Now feel like you need the Jedi?"

Amidala's face grew hot. She met the eyes of every Jedi Master in that room. "How long do we have."

"A source claims that in the next few months, Naboo will be no more." Poof explained.

"Please, you are innocent people. We cannot sit back and watch the entire planet be run by Sith! Allow us to help, your majesty. We can save your people."

Queen Amidala stared beyond the council and out the window. There was a long pause, only the breaths of the individuals could be heard. Finally, she said, "I will negotiate myself for the time being. If I need your help, I will certainly ask. Thank you all for your time and warnings."

"Your majesty, _please_ -"

"I will not stand here and be berated by a council of Jedi. Thank you."

She turned to leave the room, followed by Rabé and the royal guards.

It wasn't until in the ship on the way home that Amidala felt a single tear slide down her cheek.


	4. 4

_**4**_

The Royal Starship landed in the Theed Palace hangar. Sabé was waiting by the unloading dock for the queen to disembark. The cloak she wore masked her identity. Had she of worn the Amidala attire, the people would become confused and torn between who was the actual ruler…

Queen Amidala strutted down the plank with her two handmaidens, both wearing the same cloak as Sabé. When the queen reached the ground, she glanced over at Sabé and nodded.

"The planet is safe, my lady." Sabé murmured under her hood. Amidala gave a slight nod and reflected on the words of the Jedi.

"Your highness!" Captain Panaka, the head defense captain of Theed Palace, dashed up to the group looking frazzled. "Your highness, I need you to come with me." His voice was shaky and out of breath, triggering Amidala to become brave once more.

"Captain, please calm yourself." Her tone was confident and compassionate, "Whatever you tell me cannot be as bad as the news I have received from the Jedi Council."

"Well then you better come see for yourself."

* * *

On the screen in front of her in the throne room, a flashy picture depicted a large vessel. There was a giant sphere in the center, surrounded by a ring of metal. Smaller vessels were circulating and darting around the structure.

"Have you any idea what this sort of contraption is?!" The governor of Naboo, Sio Bibble, chanted. "Have you _any_ idea of the destruction this could cause?!"

The young queen stared at the screen for quite a while before glancing up at Captain Panaka, who was seated at the circle in front of the throne. "I was warned by the Jedi that this would happen. But I never expected something so large… Never something so soon…"

"We were _warned_?!" Sio Bibble cried. He slapped his hand on his wrinkled face and let out a loud moan that echoed through the halls of the palace. "Your highness," he rose from his seat and waddled toward the desk in front of the throne, "I advise that when you receive advice, you _immediately_ report it. Did they offer any help? Any explanation?!"

"No." Queen Amidala flat out lied.

"This trade blockade has gone on long enough! You must contact Senator Palpatine to fix this mess!"

"I will."

"And you must somehow communicate to this ship that we will do whatever it takes to restore peace to the trade routes!"

"If you don't mind me saying so…" Captain Panaka rose from his seat and nodded at Amidala, "I think we should allow the _queen_ to call the shots here."

Before Sio Bibble could rebuttal, Queen Amidala got the upper hand, "That's enough! I will not allow any fighting to occur. Not in a time when we all need to assist each other for survival. Captain, get in touch with the vessel. Governor, get in touch with Senator Palpatine. We will not allow this blockade to take place."

The meeting dispersed.

* * *

"Do you think that the blockade will end soon?" Sabé asked, brushing Padme's long silky hair.

"I really do hope so. I can't stand to see anyone suffer more than the Naboo. I wish there were some way we could just resolve this peacefully. But I know that the peace will not come easily."

Sabé let out an anxious sigh and set the brush down on the vanity. As she yanked the throne room attire out from the closet, Padme began to braid her hair for the uncomfortable headdress.

"I need you most of all, Sabé." Padme whispered.

Sabé paused and set the heavy red dress down on a chair and walked back over to the seated queen. She touched Padme's shoulder and nodded silently.

"Remember the secret gestures. Don't worry, Sabé. I'll make all the decisions. We just have to confuse whoever is up there in that vessel."

The girls smiled at each other and finished prepping Padme.

* * *

"It's the Trade Federation in that blockade." Senator Palpatine explained via hologram. His body flickered and twitched on the screen in front of the queen, who was staring expressionless at the man. "They will probably demand your cooperation."

"I will not cooperate." Amidala replied. Her royal advisors were all seated in a circle in front of her, all staring at Palpatine. Sabé and Rabé were seated behind the queen, Sabé secretly taking mental notes on how to reply and act like the queen.

"Your majesty, I implore you to hear them out. It's can't hurt to listen."

"We cannot open up communication. It is a door that will lead to invasion!" Horace Vancil, Political and Economic advisor, chimed in.

"Is there any information on who is in that blockade?" Sio Bibble said, directing his attention to Amidala.

"Nemodians. Viceroy Nute Gunray to be exact." Palpatine folded his hands and shook his head. "Your highness, the Senate will not hear a case that consists of neither plaintiff nor defendant speaking to each other."

The Royal Advisory Council all exchanged nervous glances.

"I will open communications with the creatures tomorrow." Queen Amidala replied. "Thank you, senator. Please continue to fight for us." Palpatine bowed and the picture dissolved in an instant.

"Your highness…" Sio Bibble began but was cut short by the queen.

"I will hear no objections. I want communication to that blockade as soon as possible. None of this information will be announced to the people of Naboo. Do I make myself clear?"

The officials all nodded in unison to the teenage queen. "Good. This meeting is adjourned."

* * *

As Padme wiped off the traditional makeup and Sabé hung up all the clothes, Rabé was left seated on the sofa, twirling her hair and aimlessly staring into space.

"Rabé, I didn't appoint you to sit and daze off. Help Sabé with the wardrobe."

The young handmaiden sprang up and grabbed hangers and began to string the dresses onto them. Sabé and Rabé both kept sneaking looks at Padme, who was now unbraiding her hair.

"Padme," Rabé finally spoke up, "are Harold Vancil's words true? Will there be a war?"

"I won't allow one to happen. It all depends on what that stupid viceroy and his posse are plotting directly above us…" Her words trailed off, causing Sabé to fill in, "And I'm sure they won't ask much. It _is_ a trade blockade. They probably want some minerals and they will be on their way."

But Padme knew what the future had in store for her beloved planet.


	5. 5

_**5**_

As Padme settled down for the evening in her chambers, she couldn't help but wonder how long the trade blockade would last on her planet. Why her planet? The Trade Federation had an ample amount of smaller and less populated planets to choose from in order to seize trade routes. Naboo, one of the heaviest populated planets, is now under fire?

Her thoughts were interrupted with a banging fist on the door. She whirled around to face it and creaked it open slowly. The young girl felt an immediate flood of relief when she was face to face with Sabé.

"Sabé, why are you up at this hour?"

"Same reason you are. I'm scared." The girl stepped cautiously into the room and looked around. The room was quite different from the queen's chambers where she was prepped. Padme's room was simple and contained minimal furniture. There was a long bed that occupied most of the wall with the large window. Then a small closet and dresser. The door to the bathroom was always locked shut, Padme never used that bathroom simply because she never knew it was there.

"Tell me your worries. We can worry together." Padme motioned to Sabé to sit on her bed. The handmaiden obliged and felt Padme crawl over her to the windowsill. Sabé plunked down and faced Padme, who was blankly staring up at the sky.

"When will it be over?" Sabé's voice was deep and croaky.

"As soon as the Senate decides. And we do have quite a prestigious senator representing Naboo. I trust in Senator Palpatine. He will do us justice."

"I'm sorry. I know I shouldn't tell you how to run a planet, but…" Sabé trailed off, her words flowing together and shrinking away.

"Sabé, tell me."

"Senator Palpatine has too much power." She blurted. Sabé knew she shouldn't have said it but she did. What could Padme do? _Fire_ her precious decoy?!

There was a long pause. The sounds of nocturnal animals rang in the distance. Finally, Padme let out a short sigh and whispered, "I know."

"Then why don't you take back your power?! It's not too late."

"If I reclaim my voice on the council, I lose whatever chance of peace Naboo will get. Senator Palpatine is our direct voice to the Senate!"

"What if _you_ went? They should hear from a queen in need."

"Sabé, don't be ridicio—"Padme stopped short. Her eyes twinkled under the thousands of stars. She turned and faced her friend and murmured, "Do you think I could?"

"Sure!"

Padme and Sabé eagerly stared at each other for quite a moments. Padme then sulked back into the corner of the windowsill and sighed, "But I have to deal with those wretched Neimoidians up in that blockade. I've received news that no Naboo ships are allowed to leave or enter. We are at a standstill with these thieves."

"See what they want."

"Are you sure?"

Sabé nodded quickly. She ran her fingers through her hair and stared at her reflection in the mirror. "Why do you have to deal with all the problems King Veruna avoided?"

"King Veruna was a coward. Anyone will tell you that." Padme drummed her fingers on her thigh, "He put Naboo at a much greater danger than even now."

"I wish this was all over soon."

"Me too."

* * *

"We want you to sign a treaty, your highness." The filthy Neimoidian explained via hologram. The Advisory Council was huddled around the transmitter that displayed the body of Viceroy Nute Gunray. "Please, don't make this harder than it has to be!"

"A treaty?" Amidala's voice boomed, shaking the stained glass windows of the throne room.

"Yes, your majesty! Please, come aboard the blockade and we shall discuss negotiations." The Viceroy folded his alien hands together to promote peace, but it was apparent that the creature meant no means of peace.

Queen Amidala glanced over at Captain Panaka, who was violently shaking his head. She glanced back at the hologram and shook her head, cautious of the large headdress balancing atop her. "I will not board your spacecraft."

The Viceroy let out a surprised chuckle, "Then, your highness, allow us to fly to your palace to discuss our plans."

Amidala glanced at her council, who all shook their heads in unison.

"I will view the treaty via hologram for the time being. The Galactic Senate will be hearing our case on this trade blockade. Only then will you be allowed access to my planet."

"Very well." The Viceroy seemed distracted and kept making small hand gestures.

"Viceroy," Amidala commanded, causing the creature to jump, "I may seem young and naïve. However, I will assure you that Naboo will stay a peaceful trade planet. I will not watch my people suffer."

She nodded at Sio Bibble, who frantically flipped the hologram off. The breaths of all the councilmen and women exhaled at the same moment.

"Get Senator Palpatine on the hologram _now._ " The queen ordered. Sio Bibble bowed and turned to the contraption. He pressed a couple buttons and flipped a few switches and a flash of blue appeared in front of them. Palpatine's body was slowly taking shape out of the pixels dancing in the air. Finally, a smiling senator was standing before them.

"Senator Palpatine, I trust that you pleaded our case?"

The man looked down and replied, "My apologies, my lady. The Senate won't hear our case at this time."

"What?! This is outrageous!" Sio Bibble roared.

"I know, I understand your anger. I am trying the best I can here on Coruscant. Please be patient."

"I will not be patient. The people of Naboo are at stake, senator! I cannot sit on this throne and watch all my people die. I demand immediate action take place or I will fly to Coruscant myself."

"Please, your majesty, don't put yourself in danger!" The senator sputtered.

"I will do what I must to obtain results. Or I will elect a new senator who will understand the dire situation we are in."

"No, no, Queen Amidala. I am doing my best." Palpatine fumbled around in his cloak and yanked out a thin sheet of paper. "I have news, though! Supreme Chancellor Valorum has dispatched two Jedi knights to negotiate with the blockade."

"The Jedi?" Amidala felt her muscles tense up. She knew that these knights were aware of her ignorance towards the Jedi Council.

"Yes. I trust they will help end the Trade Federation."

"We can only hope. Senator, the people of Naboo are trusting in you to restore peace. Please do us proud."

The elder nodded and the body became static and disappeared.

"The Jedi are talented with their use of The Force. I know that we will see results now." Captain Panaka explained to the quivering council. Amidala glanced over to Sabé and blinked twice, a gesture that meant trouble was up ahead. They used this gesture only if the queen felt unsafe. Amidala was unsafe.

"I want no part in the Jedi mission. I want Naboo out of war. I want peace."

The Royal Advisory Council all nodded in unison.


	6. 6

_**6**_

Queen Amidala was finally alone in thought. After another brief altercation via hologram with the Trade Federation, it seems as though they finally had enough. The young girl watched out the massive windows of the palace as her own good people were arrested and thrown into large tanks by droids. She couldn't help but feel guilty for the entire situation. Should she have just given in and allowed a treaty? It was too late, regardless.

"Padme." A loud voice echoed from the halls. The queen turned slightly and discovered Sabé, fully clothed in her Amidala outfit, hustling up to her. The handmaidens were close behind as well as Sio Bibble and Captain Panaka. "Padme," she repeated, "it is too dangerous to be seen in the queen attire." Padme nodded slowly, still processing the gruesome scene taking place outside of the palace. "Quick, get changed into handmaidens clothes and report back here. I can handle the Trade Federation for the time being."

Padme darted off towards the handmaidens' chamber. The heavy headpiece and bulky dress were literally pulling her down with their weight, but the girl pushed through the doors and ripped apart her attire. She threw on a simple cloak (ten times lighter, in fact) and washed off all her royal makeup. Without a second of peace, Padme whirled around and dashed back to the window, where the entire group was waiting.

"Your majesty," Sio Bibble said, turning to Padme, "they are going to try and kidnap the handmaiden."

"Governor, you _must_ call her Queen Amidala." Padme interjected.

"Fine." The elder rolled his eyes, " _Queen Amidala_ will be captured and forced to sign a treaty! What should we do?!"

"I was under the impression the Jedi would resolve this matter up in the blockade. Why is this happening now?!"

"Right now, no one has time to play detective to solve unanswered questions. Sabé, I will be right by your side. Follow my hand signals and listen for my voice." The nervous decoy nodded frantically, unaware that her life may be at stake for the sake of a treaty. Padme turned to the rest of the group and shouted for them to move out.

* * *

The Viceroy stepped off the dock of the spaceship and took in his surroundings. It was a nice planet, no doubt. They landed in an even finer capital; Theed Palace was known for its ancient beauty. The lieutenant to the Viceroy named Rune Haako, hastily stepped foot on the pavement.

"Viceroy, I trust you know the path." His muffled voice spit.

"The foolish queen is bound to be somewhere within Theed Palace. Once we get to her, we get to the treaty." Nute Gunray waved his hand to the droid guards and commanded them to follow.

* * *

As if the two groups were magnetic to each other, they literally crossed paths almost as soon as they left for their quests. The droids all lifted their blasters in unison and shouted for the royal group to halt. Queen Amidala paused and turned to the aliens, who were all too eager to finally meet the queen.

"Queen Amidala, so glad we found you!" Nute Gunray cackled. Rune Haako also chuckled quietly as he circled the young queen. Captain Panaka felt for his gun in his holster, but Padme touched his hand gently for him to stop. "Follow us for… negotiations."

"I will not cooperate. Not without the Jedi protection."

The Viceroy and Rune Haako exchanged glances and nodded, as if they also had their own nonverbal code. Padme opened her mouth slightly and sighed quietly into the queen's ear, "Do not express fear. Keep a stern face." Sabé flicked her thumb and forefinger in agreement. Finally, Rune Haako turned to the droids and said, "Take them to the camp. They will surely cooperate after some… encouragement?"

"Roger, roger." The droid responded.

And the group, surrounded by droids, were shoved away. Padme quickly glanced back over her shoulder at the aliens, who seemed distressed over the situation. She snapped her head back around and followed her decoy away from the chaos.

* * *

Sio Bibble was moaning quietly under his breath. The handmaidens all shook in fear of where they were to go. All except Padme, who kept nodding at Captain Panaka for a confidence boost. _Where are those Jedi Knights?! What happened to negotiations?!_

Suddenly, two men pounced from a balcony, light sabers glowing, and began to slash away at the droids. Sio Bibble, Captain Panaka, and the handmaidens all watched in disbelief as the Jedi rescued them from the mechanical soldiers.

"You should be off the streets." The older Jedi scolded Sabé, and hurried the group into shelter. As they ran inside, Rabé leaned over to Padme and panted, "Is that a _gungan?_ "

It was true. A gungan was accompanying the Jedi Knights. Padme just shrugged and kept up with the group. She was attempting to listen in on what the men were informing Sabé about, or should she say, Queen Amidala about. All she could hear was leaving the planet and going to safety.

"I agree with your approach." Sabé responded. She stopped the group mid-run and turned to Sio Bibble. "Governor," she had mastered how Padme sounded as queen, "you will stay here and keep the Trade Federation busy." The old man stared shaking his head violently and stuttering, but Sabé showed no mercy. She turned and led the group towards the hangar, leaving Sio Bibble and Padme.

"I trust you." Padme whispered to the shaking man. Beads of sweat trickled down his cheeks and through his snow white beard. He turned to Padme and slapped his hand on her shoulder, taking her by surprise. "You…" He hissed, his eyes focused on what was behind Padme rather than making eye contact with the queen, "If I so much as get a _finger_ laid on me, you will be _off_ the throne!"

"Governor," Padme readjusted her shoulder to release herself from his grasp, "I will excuse this inconsolable behavior because you are worked up. But if you _ever_ lay another _finger_ on _me_ , I will see to it that you be locked up with the rest of the Trade Federation swine."

And she ran away, leaving the quivering man to his thoughts.

* * *

The younger of the Jedi duo turned to find Padme trying to catch up. She was having a hard time running with her long cloak covering a large diameter of the ground around her feet. He dashed back to her and lay his hand on her back, something that Padme had never felt since her father long before she was queen. Her chestnut eyes met the man's and she let out an exasperated sigh.

"I'm sorry, this cloak is something I'm not used to yet…"

"So you're a new handmaiden to the queen?" He still didn't break eye contact, but kept nudging her along to help her catch up.

"I… No. I'm not new… I just can't get used to these cloaks. That's all." Padme trailed off and nearly face planted into the ground when she missed a step. The Jedi padawan knelt down and scooped the girl up and informed her to hold on tight. She bunched up a patch of his cloak in her fists and he sprinted up to the group, passing Sabé and the other handmaidens in the process. When Padme glanced back at her decoy, Sabé was breathing heavily to suppress a laugh at her friend. Even out of the queen attire, Padme _still_ gets the royal treatment.

The Jedi set her down near the Royal Starship in the hangar.

"Thank you…" Padme raised an eyebrow, as if asking for the young man's name.

"Obi-Wan Kenobi, _your highness_." The man joked.

But little did he know he just saved the queen of Naboo.


	7. 7

_**7**_

"We are going to get you to Coruscant to explain what is going on to the Chancellor. He can help your planet." The older Jedi informed Sabé. The queen was seated at her throne within the ship, Padme and Rabé standing close beside her. Padme brushed her hand against her cloak and drummed her fingers once. Sabé noticed this gesture and responded with a quick, "I agree."

"Master Qui-Gon," Obi-Wan interrupted from the cockpit, "we seem to have encountered the trade blockade and all of its defense ships!"

The Jedi bowed to the queen and asked to be excused from the chat. Captain Panaka followed behind the sprinting Jedi, leaving Sabé and her handmaidens.

"Padme, I can't go through with this. I can't speak in front of the Senate. They will find out. Palpatine is clever and he knows a decoy." Sabé began to shake, causing Rabé to rest her hand on the decoy's shoulder. Padme knelt down beside her loyal handmaiden and whispered, "You only have to mimic me until we land at Coruscant. Once we are inside the Senate building, your work will be done. I will speak to the Senate." Sabé managed to stretch a smile on to her face and extended her arms for Padme. The two girls hugged and waited for the all clear from Captain Panaka.

After what seemed like forever, the Naboo guard rushed in the throne room and yelled, "Your highness, we are making an emergency landing on the planet Tatooine. We cannot continue our journey to Coruscant without the part we need for the ship."

"Very well." Sabé replied. Captain Panaka glanced at Padme, who gave the slightest nod in agreement. He then turned back around and dashed into the cockpit.

"Tatooine." Rabé muttered.

"The desert planet with two suns. The heat is unbearable for people like us." Sabé murmured, her distracted eyes wandering around the near empty throne room. Before another word was said, a small droid was wheeled in the throne room with the Jedi, gungan, and Captain Panaka.

"Your highness," Panaka said, making eye contact with Padme, "this little droid saved our ship from the blockade."

"It is to be commended. What are the numbers?" Sabé replied, not giving a thought to what the real queen had to say.

"R2-D2."

"Thank you for your bravery, R2-D2. Padme, fix this droid up at once." Padme sprang away from her corner and rushed over to the droid. She bowed to the fake queen and hurried it along out of the throne room.

Sabé watched as her only line of communication left the room. Rabé let out a nervous sigh, faint enough for only Sabé to hear. The young girl sat quietly and listened to the group of men berate her for not having a plan of attack. _What would Padme say?_ Sabé thought to herself, occasionally making eye contact with Qui-Gon Jinn.

"I do not want a war. I want to keep peace." Sabé finally stated.

"We cannot fight a war for you." Qui-Gon snapped back. Rabé stood tall, helping Sabé formulate what to say. The handmaiden would tap and tread her finger on the queen's back, subtle enough so that no one could tell that a finger was laid on the queen. Sabé waited for the secret language to stop and then looked at the Jedi.

"You were to negotiate with the Trade Federation. I now have to watch my people suffer and die."

"Do _not_ put the blame on Master Qui-Gon!" Obi-Wan spoke up. His eyes were piercing into the decoy queen, almost as if he knew that she was just putting on a show. Rabé quickly traced and tapped on the queen's back, anxious that if she took too long the Jedi would understand the facade. She frantically glanced at Captain Panaka, who nodded in unison with the handmaiden and said, "Her royal highness is only doing her best to keep her people safe."

Rabé, her fingers still on Sabé's back, felt the queen ease up a bit. Her tension in her shoulders were gone and she almost seemed calm. "My young padawan," Qui-Gon shot a look at Obi-Wan, "means well. I understand that negotiations were to be made. However, our ship was destroyed and we were forced to hide in the droid units! It was the only way to reach you, my lady."

"And meesa was saved!" The gungan creature chimed in, his voice loud and obnoxious to Sabé. Obi-Wan leaned over to the thing and whispered for it to go away and that they were dealing with foreign affairs. The gungan nodded eagerly and left in the same direction that Padme and the droid left.

 _Poor Padme has to deal with that gungan…_ Sabé laughed to herself.

* * *

Padme was wiping away the burn marks on the small droid when the gungan entered the room. "Oh! Dees is where yousa went!"

Padme cocked her head to the side and rolled her eyes. _Gungans…_ she thought _I'm always stuck with the gungans…_ "Yes." Padme replied, turning back to the droid and smiling at the little robot.

The gungan came closer, "Meesa Jar Jar Binks! Meesa a gungan!"

"I'm Padme." The girl replied, cautious of Jar Jar inching closer and closer to her. She finished wiping off R2-D2's dome and set the cloth down next to her. She rubbed the droid's dome and patted it twice, turning to talk to Jar Jar.

"Meesa _thank you_ for the ride! Meesa _honored_ to be with da queen!"

 _If only he knew…_ "You're welcome. But the queen makes the final decisions on who boards the spacecraft. You should be thanking her."

"Meesa got a secret to tell ya. Come close!" Jar Jar motioned for the handmaiden to lean in. Of course, the creature didn't whisper at all and instead yelled, "Meesa think yousa looka like da queen!" Padme's face grew hot and she pulled away. She began to shake her head only to be countered with Jar Jar nodding just as quickly. "Meesa seen phodos of da queen, and _yousa_ match her perf… per… well!" Padme brushed her hair to the side out of anxiety and shook her head, "There is only one queen. I'm just her faithful handmaiden."

"Meesa not so sure!" Jar Jar joked. Padme flung her hood over her face and stormed out of the room and back into the throne room, where a hologram of Sio Bibble flickered away on the screen. She met eyes with Panaka who seemed a wreck.

"Don't respond! It's a trap!" Obi-Wan announced, rising from the seat he was sitting in. Sabé pursed her lips and twitched her thumb, meaning that both she and the backup handmaiden were at a loss. Padme nodded her head the slightest and reclaimed her corner in the room. Rabé, who also had a secret language with Padme, swirled her hands twice and shook one finger behind the chair.

 _Your highness, they are in trouble._

Padme tapped each of her own fingers with her thumb. _How bad?_

Rabé made a fist. _Immediate._

Padme looked off into the distance. Her people are suffering and here she is running away to Tatooine. She couldn't believe the situation that she was put in so soon. She watched as Sabé exchanged heated words with Panaka over whether the message from Sio Bibble was real or fake. But all Padme could focus on was the loss of her people.

But she had to remain strong. She was Queen Amidala.


End file.
